1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a process and a methodology for controlling the temperature of a device that experiences heat generated from electrical devices contained therein, and more particularly to a device could be provide an optimally cool environment in which said notebook computer operates.
2. Description of Related Arts
There are thousands of existing dissipating fans for laptop to dissipate the heat generated therefrom. No matter which types of the fans are, the dissipating system can only suck out the heat from the laptop but cannot provide a cool environment for the laptop to operate. In addition, the dissipating system requires power withdrawing from the laptop such that the dissipating system will shortens the life span of the battery of the laptop. For example, the battery for the laptop can last for 4 to 5 hours. However, when the dissipating system electrically connects with the laptop, the battery can only work with the fans less than 3 hours.
Furthermore, the dissipating system itself will also generate heat and noise. In other words, the efficiency of the dissipating system will be significantly decreasing after a period of continuous use. The noise from the dissipating system will also distract the user from his or her work.
Another drawback of the dissipating system is that the user must carry the dissipating system with the laptop everywhere. The dissipating system generally comprises a metal casing to support the laptop thereon and a fan assembly received in the metal casing. The overall weight of the dissipating system is relatively heavy in comparison with the laptop. Therefore, the dissipating system becomes an annoying necessary for the user to carry in the carrying bag. Thus, the dissipating system must be taken good care because any unwanted impact will damage the dissipating system. Once the internal components, including the fan assembly, of the dissipating system are broken, the user is unable to fix or replace the damaged component but merely purchases another new dissipating system.